My Love Lost
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: This is the most dramatic story I've ever written. It's Schuldich, remembering his lost love.
1. Schuldich's Memories

Okay, this is my fic, therefore I am making Schuldich 22 years old. It just makes sense with the ficcie I'm writing, okay??  
  
It was a good idea though!!  
  
Translations are in (( and end in )) ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He sat in his room all alone, like he preferred it. While he was there he read one of her letters she had written before the fire. They had never found her body, but she was presumed dead.  
  
Hallo Liebling, ich bin's wieder. Ich musste dir einfach schreiben und dir erzählen, was mir Mutter heute erzählt hat. Ich werde für sechs Monate bei meinem Vater wohnen. Ich fahre in zwei Wochen. Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Deine Serena  
  
((Translation:  
  
Hello Love, It's me again. I just had to write you and tell you about what mother told me today. I get to stay at father's house with him for six months. I'm leaving here in two weeks. I just wanted to tell you. I can't wait!  
  
Your Serena ))  
  
He read the letter over and over. Her beautiful penmanship... he looked at the wall in his room. She had been the first person he'd ever slept with, and after her alleged death, he'd felt unbearably guilty about it. Why? She was four years younger than him. Her birthday was before his, so she had been fourteen years old. He had been seventeen. He remembered all of their talks. Most men would have freaked out about her talking about what to name their children. Not him, because that had been the way it was then. Back when everything made such perfect sense. Back where everything made sense. In Germany. With his fiance'. When she was alive.  
  
They had done it the old fashioned way. His father had promised him to her, by having a talk with her father. They had only expected to put up with one another. But they had fallen in love. She wanted to have a son first. She wanted to name him Sonne ((Sun)) after her favorite song, by her favorite band, Rammstein. He had been unable to resist those beautiful blue eyes. Then, two weeks after that, someone had set her father's house on fire. It had been a pilot who had been furious because her father hadn't passed him. The pilot had not been able to fly well, period. But that pilot had gotten angry well. Her father was one of the highest commanding officers in the Luftwaffe; the German Air Force.  
  
He remembered the way he had screamed at the pilot when the court case had been settled. The pilot's sentence had been for Arson and "Attempted Murder". He had jumped up and yelled "Das ist Mitleid erregend! Lasst mich gehen! Nur weil sie sie nicht finden konnten, heisst das nicht, dass er sie nicht getötet hat! Mörder! Ich hoffe, dass du jeden Tag, den du im Gefängnis bist, ihre Schreie hörst und dass es deine Seele verschlingen wird! Ich hoffe es wird deinen Geist töten, für alles, was du mir genommen hast!"  
  
(("That's pathetic! Let me go! Just because they couldn't find her, doesn't  
  
mean he didn't kill her! Killer! I hope everyday you're in jail, you hear her cries and it eats away at your soul! I hope it kills your spirit for all you have taken from me!"))  
And now he sat here, mourning her death as he had done for four years. He knew he would do so for the rest of his life. That was his fate. Then why date and sleep with so many women if he was committed to Serena? Because, he always pretended they were Serena. Always. The first twenty or so times he had yelled her name instead of whomever was with him. But now... he only said her name in his mind. He didn't say anything out loud.  
  
He stared out the window. "Meine Liebe... es war halt nicht so gedacht. Ich hoffe ich bin bald bei dir." He whispered, staring down at her box of things. Made of metal, so it hadn't been totally destroyed in the fire.  
  
(("My love... it wasn't meant to be this way. I hope I will be with you soon."))  
  
He opened the box and saw a bandanna in there, along with a pair of sunglasses on top of a bunch of papers. Torn out magazine articles on Rammstein and Laut Sprecher... A mini photo album (very mini... looks like a small book)he looked through the photo album, seeing pictures of her, pictures of her friends, pictures of him, pictures of her mother and her father, a picture of her and her father, a picture of her and her mother, a picture of her cat, Brandfleck ((Scorch)) and her dog, a German Shepard named Eingefroren ((Frozen)). She named them after the season they were bought in. Brandfleck was bought in Summer, and Eingefroren was bought in the Winter.  
  
He looked at the final 20 pictures. Pictures of her and him together. He stared down at the bandanna and the sunglasses. She had worn them a lot when they went out together. She had begged him to give her that bandanna and those sunglasses. Just to be 'A little like you, Liebling!' Why did she have to be gone? He remembered the morning after they had... slept together.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He was watching her sleep, running his fingers through her hair. Wait. What  
  
right did he have to do this to her? She's fourteen. What right did he have to do this? Take this from her? But he quelled his thoughts. 'Of course I have a right. I am  
  
her fiance'. I have every damn right. Besides, in a few years, it won't matter anyways. We will be married, and it won't matter.'  
  
"Du siehst süss aus, wenn du zu hart nachdenkst." (("You look cute when you  
  
think too hard."))  
  
"Woher weisst du, dass ich zu hart nachgedacht habe?" (("How do you know I was thinking too hard?"))  
  
"Ich könnte den Rauch aus deinen Ohren kommen sehen." (("I could see the smoke coming out of your ears."))  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig." (("That is not funny."))  
  
She started laughing. Then, she turned serious.  
  
"Du machst mich lieber nicht zu einem Nymphomanen!" (("You had better not turn me into a nymphomaniac!"))  
  
He grinned and told her not to worry, because he would.  
  
*End*  
  
She had always been laughing, and happy. After she died, he had gone crazy. Laughing, crying, furious all the time. His emotions changed sporadically. He hated this. He wanted her back. Badly. But now, it was time for him to do what he had unspokenly promised. To spend the rest of his pathetic existence pining for her, wanting to have and hold what her never could anymore.  
  
He'd spend his time grieving. For the rest of his life. Then, he was convinced, when he died, it would be her taking him away from this hollow plane of existence. And he would go happily. That was why he even became an assassin. He used his anger about her death to kill. To become merciless... heartless... and sooner or later, he'd make a wrong move... and he'd die. One could only hope. And you thought Farfarello was crazy. No, I am more insane than he is. Schuldich. Guilty. It suits me. I was guilty of love, so I got a loss, I am guilty of grief, so now... you get the point. Mein Liebling... if you saw me now... you would probably be so disappointed in me....  
  
A lone tear slid down his cheek, which surprised him. He had thought he'd run out of tears a long time ago. So he sat there, with a heavy heart, staring at the moon the way Serena always had.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Wow..... that's like the most dramatic thing I've ever written! ...... Damn. I am thinking of making this into a series here, because I have some cool ideas for this. *Shrugs some* Lemme know if it's any good, or you want to see more, or if it sucked. *Grins*  
  
The Screamaa, Sailor Star Scream  
  
*Who 


	2. The Shocking Discovery

Chapter Two  
  
*Grins*  
  
What can I say? I don't do angst. Hehehehe.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning....  
  
Schuldich came downstairs, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Why is it that everyone must congregate in the Küche ((Kitchen)) in the morning? Can't you try the Wohnzimmer? ((Living Room)) The Esszimmer?? ((Dining room))"  
  
"Schuldich-san," Nagi replied carefully, "You know we don't speak Polish."  
  
"ICH BIN NICHT POLNISCH!" (("I AM NOT POLISH!")) He shouted in anger.  
  
"What did I do?" Nagi asked as the now fuming Schuldich took out a cigarette and lit it, still pissed off.  
  
"You said Shuldich was Polish." Crawford said.  
  
"So?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Schuldich is from Germany."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
Shuldich looked up slightly.  
  
"Sehe ich wie ein Dummkopf aus, Kleiner?"  
  
"What did you say, Schuldich-san? You know I don't speak German."  
  
"I said, 'Do I look like an fool to you, short one?'."  
  
"Umm.... no."  
  
"Good." He said as he took another drag, and looked down again.  
  
"Schuldich-san, if you keep smoking you could get a terrible disease like emphysema or cancer or something and die!"  
  
Schuldich looked back up, but only with his eyes.  
  
"Really, now? In that case..." He said, and removed a second cigarette, lit it, and smoked both at the same time. (Whoa... he's multitalented or something)  
  
Nagi threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Why do you do that? To spite me or something?"  
  
On the outside, Schuldich smirked. On the inside, he thought 'Not to spite you Chibi. To spite myself.' But he continued to torment the young boy until Crawford interrupted. He never tangled with Crawford, because he never wanted to do something that would cause the clairvoyant one to have a vision about Serena and use it against him. He couldn't take any chances.  
  
Across the city of Tokyo...  
  
A telephone rang.  
  
"Hallo? Ja? This is Sandra. Oh? Alright."  
  
The German girl with dark red hair to her mid-back that fell around her shoulders and her arms in what seemed like perfect sections and blue  
  
"Can you please hold? Thank you, Mr. Takatori." (Kaiki, you rule!)  
  
She pressed the hold button and walked out of the living room. She sighed, muttering a curse. She walked to a bedroom door.  
  
She knocked.  
  
Waited.  
  
Walked in.  
  
Then she went over to the adjacent bathroom, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Wer ist da?" (("Who is it?"))  
  
"Sandra."  
  
"Na, was willst du? Ich nehme gerade ein Bad." (("Well, what do you want? I'm taking a bath."))  
  
"Nimmst due in Bad oder wirst du da drinnen reif?" (("Are you taking a bath or becoming ripe in there?"))  
  
"SANDRA!"  
  
"O.K., O.K.! Telefon für dich!" (("Okay, Okay! Telephone for you!"))  
  
The person got up, wrapped a towel around themselves, did a quick dry, drained the tub, and got into a bathrobe.  
  
They walked out of the bathroom and snatched the phone from Sandra.  
  
"Hallo? Mr. Takatori. 20 minutes? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
There was a sigh, followed by "Whatever. I'll be there in 30 minutes. I know you said twenty, but you're on my time. Tschüss!" (("Bye!"))  
  
"Business meeting?"  
  
"Ja, Sandra. With that Arschloch who interrupted my bath." (("Asshole"))  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
The person was driving in their Lamborghini to Takatori's office, remembering a phone conversation from last night. Talking with Vater always made me feel better. But last night... I was in the wrong mood. I should call him and apologize to him. He did not deserve me to be so cross.  
  
I remember when I was outside that night...  
  
four years ago...  
  
trying to walk into my house to finish getting ready for my date with Schuldich....  
  
and our house exploded.  
  
My cat and my dog were outside with me. I found out later that the reason the house exploded was because someone lit our house on fire and the fire reached one of the gas chambers of the gas stove. Vater was going to get rid of that for an electric one, the day before it happened.  
  
A piece of shrapnel had hit me in the head as I was trying to get to the house from where I was by the creek. I fell into the creek and was found by tourists. I was in a coma for a few months.  
  
My Vater had been so glad to see me.  
  
When I asked where Schuldich was....  
  
he painfully told me that Schuldich had run away after the trial. He had gone crazy.  
  
Did that make me love him any less?  
  
No.  
  
Of course not.  
  
If anything, I love him all the more that he went insane for me.  
  
If you think that sounds weird, you're entitled to your own opinion. Also, you're probably right anyways.  
  
She parked her car, dressed in a tight black pair of dress slacks, and a nice silk black button down shirt. She handed her keys to the valet.  
  
"You scratch this car, I'll kill you." She coldly informed.  
  
He nodded, scared.  
  
She walked into the building.  
  
She continued through passageways, until she heard voices, then Takatori's voice ordering silence. 'Must be his bodyguards' she thought.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Said a frustrated Takatori Reiji.  
  
She walked in. "Ahh, Ms. Mond. Gentlemen, this is Serena Mond, Ms. Mond, this is Nagi Naoe, Brad Crawford, Farfarello, and Schuldich." She looked to the right of Takatori, and found the man she had been looking for with wide eyes. He was looking at her with wide eyes as well.  
  
She did the only thing a girl in her situation would do.  
  
She muttered "Liebling..."  
  
Before her eyes crossed.....  
  
And she fainted.  
  
*Dream*  
  
She was sitting in class, listening to the Lehrer ((Teacher)) talk about Kaiser Wilhelm II. She sighed, and then was tapped on the shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Sandra. Sandra handed her the letter. It said:  
  
Hallo mein Liebling,  
  
siehst gelangweilt aus. Meine arme gelangweilte Göttin. Was hältst du davon nach der Schule mit mir ins Kino zu gehen und irgendeinen kitschigen Liebesfilm zu sehen? Hast du Lust? Oder wenn nicht, dann könnten wir beide in der Mittagspause runter vom Schulgelände und ins Café gehen?  
  
((Hello my favorite, You seem bored. My poor bored goddess. How about after school we go to the movie theater and watch whatever fluffy romance movie you want? Would you like that? Or if not, you and I could go off-campus during lunch and go to the cafe?))  
  
She giggled, and wrote him back.  
  
Na, Hallo auch, Liebling. Bist du so verzweifelt Zeit mit mir zu verbringen? Ja ja..  
  
((Well hello to you too love. Are you that desparate to spend time with me? I see...))  
  
Nur um dich lächeln zu sehen, meine Göttin.  
  
((Only to see you smile, my Goddess.))  
  
She looked at him, and mouthed 'Sweet talker!'. He gave her an innocent look, wide eyes and all, and pointed at himself as if to say "Me?". She nodded. Then she wrote him back.  
  
Ja, du. Und ich mag die Kinoidee. Wir können den kitschigsten, verrücktesten, dümmsten Liebesfilm den's gibt gucken!  
  
((Yes, you. And I like the movie theater idea. We can watch the fluffiest craziest silliest romance movie there is!))  
  
He read it and frowned. She read what he wrote.  
  
Na großartig. Jetzt sieh dir an, was ich angestellt habe. Ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen.... auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich das überleben soll.  
  
((Oh great. Now look what I've gone and done. A promise is a promise.... although I don't know how I'll survive this one.))  
  
Du wirst das schon überleben, oder du kriegst keine Spielereien von mir für einen Monat. Das bedeutet kein Küssen, kein Umarmen, keine Dates.  
  
((You will survive it or you will get no play from me at all for a month. That means no kissing, no hugging, no dates.))  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du bist so reizend. So wundervoll.  
  
((I love you so much. You are so lovely. So wonderful.))  
  
Du weißt, dass ich nur rumgealbert habe.  
  
((You know I was just playing around.))  
  
He was about to write back, when the Lehrer stepped in front of his desk.  
  
"Schuldig, wer war der russische Verwandte von Kaiser Wilhelm dem Zweiten?"  
  
(("Schuldich, who was Kaiser Wilhelm the second's Russian relative?"))  
  
"Zar Nicholas der Zweite von Russland, der, ich glaube, 1917 starb. Das war wegen der Revulotion."  
  
(("Tsar Nicholas the second of Russia who died in 1917 I believe. It was because of the revolution."))  
  
The Lehrer frowned, seeming disgusted, before walking away.  
  
"Übrigens Schuldig, du magst dich für so schlau halten, aber wir werden sehen, wie deine Noten aussehen werden. Nächstes Mal pass auf im Unterricht und hör auf mit deiner kleinen Freundin da drüben Zettelchen zu schreiben."  
  
(("By the way, Sculdich, you may think you are so smart, but we'll see how you do on the finals. Next time pay attention in class and stop passing notes to your little girlfriend over there."))  
  
Sandra leaned over to Serena. "Was für ein Arschloch." (("What an asshole."))  
  
Serena nodded in agreement.  
  
"Gibt es etwas, was ihr mit der Klasse teilen möchtet, meine Damen?"  
  
(("Something you'd like to share with the class, Ladies?"))  
  
"Nein." They both answered. (("No."))  
  
And the lesson continued....  
  
Before the dream faded into nighttime...  
  
When she and Schuldich were dancing to some American song. She knew what the song was, she'd heard it before. He hadn't. Atleast she hadn't known he had until he started singing it in her ear. He could sing so well it turned her legs to jello every time.  
  
"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore, and love is all that I can give to you, love is more than just a game for two, two in love can't make it..."  
  
She sang back to him "Take my heart but please don't break it."  
  
He grinned and continued "Love was made for me and you!" He swung her into a spin, then a dip. He grinned at her.  
  
"Das wurde für uns geschrieben. Ich liebe dich."  
  
(("It was made for me and you. I love you."))  
  
"Ich liebe dich mehr."  
  
(("I love you more."))  
  
And they got into a playful arguement that Serena was winning until Schuldich kissed her in mid-dip just so he'd win.... kinda.  
  
*Zone out of the dream, but the dream is continuing*  
  
Shuldich was carrying her over to his car. He had insisted that she go home with him. Everyone had immediately said no, until he told them she was his fiance. They hadn't believed him until he gave them a good history on her, and her father and mother. Then he'd pulled out his wallet and showed them a bunch of pictures of them together.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Scheiße! Ich hab mein Auto zu Hause vergessen!  
  
((Shit! I forgot my car at the house!))  
  
"SIR!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Are you with that young lady?"  
  
"YES I AM!! WHAT, YOU THINK I'M CARRYING HER FOR MY HEALTH?!?!"  
  
"W-w-w-would you like h-her c-c-c-car brought out?"  
  
Schuldich stopped. "Ja. I would."  
  
Seconds later, an opalescent lavender Lamborghini sped out.  
  
"Here you are, sir." said the valet, handing him the keys.  
  
Schuldich was temporarily shocked, before remembering her father, and quickly getting her into the car, before getting in on the other side. He had no idea how she was alive, but he wasn't going to be a total Dummkopf and let her slip through his fingers.  
  
He started the car, and grabbing her with one arm, holding her to his side by the waist, and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Du bist für mich zurückgekommen...." (("You came back for me...."))  
  
At his house....  
  
He walked into his bathroom, and grabbed another washcloth. He put cold water on it, rung it out, and walked into his bedroom. There she was, asleep on the bed. She was such a goddess.  
  
He put the washcloth on her forehead. She muttered something that he had to strain to hear.  
  
"Teddybär. Liebling, du bist mein Teddybär, okay?"  
  
(("Teddy bear. Love, you're my teddy bear, okay?"))  
  
He smiled. He leaned down, and whispered "O.K." In her ear. As he was sitting up, he kissed her cheek.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered, and then opened. She looked at him, before her eyes went wide and she gasped.  
  
She screamed. She began punching at him.  
  
He dodged the punches, and bobbed and weaved when she kicked. She kicked again and he grabbed her leg. He gently pushed her other knee so she fell back against the bed. He went to get on her and she rolled out of the way. He moved to get her, and she slipped against the edge of the bed, falling on the floor on her back. He stood over her. She used her feet to scoot herself across the floor to the middle of the room, where she stopped and was breathing hard.  
  
He walked across the room to her.  
  
"Bist du fertig?" He asked her.  
  
(("Are you quite finished?"))  
  
"Nein." She said, swinging her leg, and taking his legs out from under him. He hit the floor on his head, painfully.  
  
"Schmerzlich..." He whispered, holding his head. (("Painful.."))  
  
"Jetzt bin ich fertig." She announced. (("Now I'm finished."))  
  
"Das tat verdammt weh, weißt du das? Ich glaub' du hast meine Sonnenbrille kaputt gemacht." He said.  
  
(("That was very painful, I'll have you know. I think you broke my sunglasses."))  
  
She was still breathing hard. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Du bist so schwach." (("You are so weak."))  
  
==================================================================  
  
YOU KNEW IT WAS COMING! DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
Whattaya ya guys think? And yes, I am so continuing this. I couldn't resist. You guys were soooo nice!  
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!  
  
The Screamaa, Sailor Star Scream 


	3. The Disappointment

OKAY, AS FOR THE PERSON ASKING WHY I MAKE SCHULDICH AND SERENA SPEAK GERMAN TO EACH OTHER! Gee, let's see. If you were in another country with someone who spoke English, you'd speak English to them, wouldn't you? Because it's a habit. Because it's your language you are used to. Because in order to tell them something you don't want anyone else to hear, you would use it. Am I not true? Oh yeah… and also… it's my story! I think German is sexy. ^.^! 
    
    ALSO! BTW, everyone must HAIL TO KT, MUH BEST GERMAN FRIEND IN THE COSMOS! Darlin, you are soooo loved! She is the Queen of Sheen, and she translates all my German, teaches me German, tolerates my lack of accent, and answers all my questions. She is totally chic and kick ass at the same time. Which is why I say that this chapter is dedicated to her. *Nods*
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    Sailor Pluto was at the time gates, when she felt something make her
    
    turn to the gates. She saw Schuldich and Serena. She had stood up, and
    
    extended her hand to him. He took her hand, and yanked her on top of him.
    
    She had laughed.
    
    "Was machst du, Liebling?" she asked.
    
    (What are you doing, Love?)
    
    " Dich festhalten. Ich werde dich niemals wieder gehen lassen. Du darfst nicht mal mein Blickfelt verlassen. Niemals."
    
    (Holding onto you. I'm not letting you go ever again. In fact, you
    
    are not even permitted to leave my sight. Ever.)
    
    "Sperrst du mich so zu sagen ein??"
    
    ("Caging me up?")
    
    „Ja, ich sperre dich ein. Du sollst immer an meiner Seite bleiben."
    
    ("Yes, caging you up. You shall never leave my sight again.")
    
    He was leaning towards her, for the kiss he had been anticipating for
    
    four years (although he thought he'd be dead when he got it) when...
    
    WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM
    
    They both looked around. She gave him a strange look. He looked at
    
    her with a weird look and shrugged.
    
    More whamming.
    
    "Schuldich! I know you're in there! I just want to talk!!"
    
    He rolled his eyes. Serena didn't see him, as she was too busy staring
    
    at the door.
    
    "Come on! We can work this out! You love me! I know you do!"
    
    He clenched his fist. He was this close to beating the hell out of-
    
    "Come on, how about it? We can go out to dinner, or we can do what
    
    we usually do, just head back to my place and..."
    
    Serena was frozen. He moved on already? Well, of course he had. Why
    
    shouldn't he have? ...Why does it hurt so much? Because I never
    
    will move on...
    
    "Serena? Serena, bist du okay? Hör nicht auf sie. Sie bedeutet mir nichts."
    
    ("Serena? Serena, are you okay? Don't listen to her. She means nothing
    
    to me.")
    
    "Hat sie die Wahrheit gesagt? Ist sir deine Freundin oder sowas?"
    
    ("Was she telling the truth? Is she your girlfriend or something?")
    
    "Nein! Ich würd nie mit ihr gehen! Ich liebe nur dich!"
    
    ("No! I would never date her! I love only you!")
    
    "Aber du hast mit ihr geschlafen."
    
    ("But you slept with her.")
    
    "Ja, aber.. sie bedeutet mir nichts!
    
    ("Yes, but.... she doesn't mean anything!")
    
    Serena felt that she had heard enough. She opened the door, causing the
    
    woman to fall over inside the room.
    
    "Who are you?" She seethed.
    
    "I am Serena Mond, a business associate of Takatori Reiji and Takatori
    
    Shuuichi."
    
    "Well, what are you doing here?" The woman asked in a much more polite
    
    tone, now that she knew that Serena had more power than she did.
    
    "Having an arguement with my fiance', what does it look like?" Serena asked.
    
    "NANI? SCHULDICH, YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HER AND NOT ME?!?!" The woman screeched.
    
    Serena turned and looked at Schuldich. She pointed to her head. He knew
    
    what that meant. Talk to her using telepathy.
    
    "Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"
    
    (You wanted to talk to me?)
    
    "Ja. Gib mir einen guten Grund warum du mit diesem Flittchen geschlafen hast und ich werde dir vergeben."
    
    (Yes. Give me one good reason why you did that, that.... thing over there
    
    and I'll forgive you.)
    
    "Ich hab's gemacht weil ich stock-besoffen war."
    
    (I did it because I was drunk off my ass.)
    
    "Das ist ein guter Grund." 
    
    (That's a good reason.)
    
    Serena ended the conversation, the woman still screeching, and strode up to
    
    her. "What is your name?"
    
    "Schoen."
    
    "Well, Schoen, stay the hell away from my man, or I'll kill you myself."
    
    With that, she punched her in the nose so hard, the girl fell to the ground
    
    crying, blood pouring down her face.
    
    "How dare you harm my beautiful face!?!?!?"
    
    "I'd hate to break this to you, but your face is not and was not beautiful."
    
    "Yes it is and was! Schuldich knows it!"
    
    Serena turned to him. "Do you think she is or was beautiful?"
    
    Schuldich came up behind Serena, one arm around her waist and the other
    
    getting the hair away from her neck. "No. I think she is the ugliest woman
    
    I've ever seen."
    
    "Who do you think is beautiful?"
    
    "You."
    
    Serena smirked. "You see?"
    
    Schoen glared. "You don't understand at all. I have six words for
    
    you: He honestly does love me more!"
    
    Serena laughed. "And I have six words for you: You were a piece of ass."
    
    Schoen did a badger-scream and lunged toward Serena. Nagi ran over to use
    
    his powers to help her, when Schuldich's eyes turned white. They only did
    
    when he used his telepathy. Schoen stopped in mid-air, as if she was frozen.
    
    Then, they noticed that Serena's feet were above the ground, and she wasn't
    
    Balanced on her tiptoes. She was floating! She also had Schoen's neck in a vice-grip with one hand.
    
    Schuldich smirked, and his eyes turned back to their normal color.
    
    "She's just having fun." He informed Nagi.
    
    Serena stopped. She dropped Schoen, and then opened the door, and three Weiss boys fell down in front of them.
    
    Serena sighed. This was not going her way. These three idiots fell out of nowhere. 
    
    Ken looked up at her. "Hey! You must be his flavour of the hour!"
    
    Serena stopped. "Flavour of the hour?"
    
    "Oh! Sorry! You didn't know Schuldich is a player. Sorry!"
    
    "Player?"
    
    Schuldich meanwhile, was so busy telling Yohji mentally that Serena was his 
    
    he didn't hear it. Serena was fuming. 
    
    "Are you lying?"
    
    "No, Miss," Omi said, "He's been going with different women per night for a 
    
    long time."
    
    Serena knew by looking at Omi that he wasn't lying. And it hurt her. She should have known he'd move on. But it hurt badly and it pissed her off.
    
    Schuldich grabbed her around the waist, glaring at Yohji. 
    
    "Then I'll paint my name on her." 'First with my tongue,' He mentally added.
    
    Yohji glared. "You don't get every pretty piece of ass you see!"
    
    "But he does."
    
    Serena scowled. She walked over to Schuldich. She slapped him hard. He fell to his knees, and looked up at her in shock. 
    
    "Warum hast du das getan, Serena?"
    
    (What did you do that for, Serena?)
    
    "Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu spielen? Eine Frau pro Tag?! Was ist passiert?! Du hast mir versprochen, dass wenn mir jemals irgendetwas passieren sollte du im Zölibat leben würdest! Den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen würdest mich zu begehren! Nicht mit jedem Weib das du siehst zu schlafen!!!!"
    
    (How dare you play around on me like that! One woman per day?! Whatever happened to the way it was supposed to be?! You promised me that if anything ever happened to me you would become CELIBATE! Spend the rest of your life miserable wanting me! Not sleeping with every female you see!!!!)
    
    "Es war nicht jades Weib! Ich.... Serena, Ich weiss, was du denkst, aber es ist nicht wonach es aussieht!"
    
    (It wasn't every female! I.... Serena, I know what you're thinking, it isn't like that!)
    
    "Lügner!" 
    
    (LIAR!)
    
    With that, she stormed away. Yohji smirked. "Looks like you lost that one. Mine now."
    
    Schuldich was dumbfounded, then he turned angry. 'He can't have her, she is mine!'
    
    Serena ran off, sobbing, and got the hell out of that crazy house. She wished she had died. "Alles, was ich liebte, ist weg… Ich kenne ihn nicht mehr… Hier gibt es nichts mehr für mich… Ich sollte sterben…" 
    
    (Everything that I loved is gone… I know him no longer… there is no more for me here… I should die…)
    
    She sobbed more, realizing she had no idea where her car was. It didn't matter. She was in no condition to drive. She felt horrible. She felt suicidal. She felt dead.
    
    "Hey beautiful. I'm sorry about that in there."
    
    She turned and looked at the man. He was gorgeous; for being a non-German, of course. Yes, that was how her father brought her up. 'German pride! Pride in your country! Pride pride pride!' and she was grateful. Her father was in the Luftwaffe, and therefore he had a lot of pride in his country that he served.
    
    "Schuldich is a real kusoyaro."
    
    "… You don't like Schuldich?"
    
    "Hell no! I hate that German kusoyaro."
    
    "HEY! I am German!"
    
    "Yeah, well no offense against your culture. But Schuldich does none of the Germans justice."
    
    "Ugh, don't I know it. How dare he?! He promised me forever and I get a cheap ass 'Until I think you're dead'!!!! I cannot marry that type of person."
    
    Little did they know, Schuldich was listening, along with the others.
    
    "I wanted to marry him and hear him say 'I do.' Not 'Ehhhh I'll give it a shot.' It's not fair!"
    
    "I'm sorry sweetheart. Seriously I am. I told you he's a kusoyaro."
    
    "You and him fight, huh?"
    
    "Yep, been fighting for a long now. I can't stand him."
    
    "…Really now?"
    
    "Really."
    
    "You wanna go and hang out for a while? I mean… we could go have dinner and have some fun or something."
    
    "Sounds great."
    
    "NO IT DOES NOT!" Schuldich screamed.
    
    They both turned around. Serena scowled.
    
    "Hast du gelauscht?"
    
    (Eavesdropping?)
    
    "Nein, ich habe durch Zufall mitbekommen, was ihr gesagt habt! Serena… es wäre nicht so! Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun würde! Ich liebe dich! Ich habe dich immer geliebt!"
    
    (No, I happened to catch what you said! Serena… it wouldn't be like that! You know it wouldn't! I'm in love with you! I have always been!)
    
    "Ja, und du zeigst es wirklich gut, wenn du mit so vielen Frauen schläfst!"
    
    (Yeah, and you show it really well when you sleep with so many women!)
    
    "Serena, es war nicht, wie du denkst! Wenn du mich erklären ließest würdest du verstehen… Ich…"
    
    (Serena, it wasn't like that, if you would allow me to explain then you would understand… I…)
    
    "Ich will es nicht hören! Ich will nicht! Ich werde mit diesem netten, gut aussehenden Typen hier ausgehen. Und da gibt es nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst. Du hast das Recht dazu verloren als du dich durchgevögelt hast. Und zu denken, dass ich tatsächlich erregt von dir war… Du hast wahrscheinlich Millionen von Geschlechtskrankheiten! WIE KANNST DU MIR DAS ANTUN!"
    
    (I don't want to hear it! I don't! I am going to go out with this nice, gorgeous guy here. And there is nothing you can do about it. You lost the right when you slept around like that. And to think I was actually aroused by you… you probably have a million venereal diseases! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!)
    
    "Serena… Es war nicht so... bitte… bitte… Ich kann dich nicht zweimal verlieren, ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht…"
    
    (Serena…. It wasn't like that please… please… I can't lose you twice I can't I can't…)
    
    "Halt verdammt nochmal die Fresse, Schuldich. Du hast mich verloren. In der Sekunde in der du mit der ersten Frau geschlafen hast, hast du mich wahrhaft verloren. Nun wünschte ich wirklich, dass ich gestorben wäre."
    
    (Shut the hell up Schuldich. You did lose me. The second you slept with the first woman, you truly lost me. Now I truly wish I had died.)
    
    He stared at her, brokenly, tears welling into his eyes. He didn't mean for all of this to happen. How could he make her understand? He felt so much better by making those girls think they had meant something to him, then leaving them. Being happiest when he was cruel. It was his way to punish the entire human race. Everyone everywhere. He had wanted everyone to feel the pain he had felt, and suffer as he had suffered. He hated it. He hated this. 
    
    He watched Serena leave. This was horrifying. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to forgive him…
    
    Farfarello stared at him. "I know what you're going through. Part of the reason I'm a psycho. I fell in love with love, but love fell out with me. Want to go talk?"
    
    Schuldich looked at him. "Ja…let's talk. One person on the brink of becoming a psycho needs to speak to a psycho. Just don't wave your damn knife at me." They both walked inside.
    
    Serena just stared behind her, at them. "Gut, du Betrüger. Fühl' den gleichen Schmerz den ich gefühlt habe in den vier Jahren, in denen ich nach dir gesucht habe."
    
    (Good, you cheater. Feel the same pain I felt those four years looking for you.)
    
    She put on a fake smile and walked away with Yohji.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    HEY YA'LL! THIS IS SAILOR STAR SCREAM! Sorry it has been forever.
    
    Okay…
    
    Anyhoo, I had to study for a bunch of tests, because our school decided to give us 50 tests! Oh JOY! Ugh…
    
    I hope all my fans haven't left! 
    
    The Screamaa,
    
    Sailor Star Scream


	4. Well?

Okay………

QUESTION!

Would any of you guys like me to write a lemon?

And if so, for which story?

YOU HAVE THREE CHOICES!

ETERNITY

MY LOVE LOST

And last but not least

ITS ANOTHER CRAZY YEAR AT HOGWARTS.

Your choice, young grasshoppers. Choose wisely.

Also, tell me how raunchy you want it. That'd help.


End file.
